The Gods
There are many different deities in the known world of Quaranth-Nar, some less conventional and well known as others. Of the dozens called upon by different races and cultures, twelve stand at the top of the podium as true Gods and Goddesses who watch over the realms. Atherea, Goddess of the Gates (Good) Atherea is seen as the mother of all living things, keeper of the Gates and judge of all those who pass from one mortal life to the next. It's said that when a mortal, sentient being dies (be they Orc or human or goblin) their soul will be sent far off into the nether where Atherea will judge them for their sins and praise them for their achievements. Based on their feats prior to death, the soul will be allowed entrance to the afterworld via the Gates, or will be banished into an eternity of immortal wandering as a wayward spirit. Lore depicts Atherea as a halfling woman, taller than most halflings and clad in sparkling white gold breastplate. She stands before the Gates with a golden spear and shield in hand, guarding the afterworld from evils of the mortal world. Mortals pray to Atherea for all kinds of reasons, though usually along the lines of repentance for their wrong doings in the world. Atherea does not judge using a single code, but instead is said to judge based on the expectations of the mortal's race and geography. That is to say, humans and birds and orcs are all judged differently and for different feats. Some folk also pray to Atherea for the protection of their loved ones as it is believed only she can combat Jen'lhor, the Goddess of Death, when she comes swooping down to take away mortal souls. Atherea is worshipped by all sentient races, all for different reasons. Zarugal, God of the Underworld (Neutral/Evil) When the time for judgement comes and the soul of a mortal is sent far from the mortal world, those who do not pass the tests of morality and meaning are sent to the Underworld where a fearsome Zarugal awaits them. Half elf, half spider, Zarugal is a hideous looking beast who stands upright and still boasts the limbs of a giant arachnid. It is said that Zarugal meets his new recruits with a huge composite bow with which he shoots them down from the Gates and into the pits of the Underworld. Mortals pray to Zarugal not to take them, but to take their foes from the field of battle into his den of horrors. He is a fierce God, though mortals of all races are educated to understand that he is to only be feared if they do not respect him. It's believed that sometimes, despite that they may have achieved in their lives, some poor souls are shot down by Zarugal before they ever reach the Gates - this is where a lot of racial and cultural burial/cremation traditions come from, as mortals believe souls can be protected from the devilish archer until they reach the Gates for judgement. Zarugal is worshipped mostly by the Drow, who believe he will take away their enemies if they tribute him regularly enough. He is also worshipped by the other sentient races, though not as vigorously as the Dark Elves who build srhines and fashion armour in the name of the Underworld God. Sel'vhon, God of Progress (Good/Neutral) Sel'vhon is the master of progress, evolution and science. Labelled as an Elven God, he stands tall in flowing blue robes and speaks only to those whose minds are open enough to hear him. It is said that whenever a great idea is sparked in one's head, one only has Sel'vhon to thank. It's believed that Sel'vhon and his rival Traxock are the combatants of a mighty duel continuously unravelling far beyond the realms of mortals and that the outcomes of each blow they make against one another are depicted in the mortal world with either advancement or decline in the state of the world. Mortals pray to Sel'vhon in preparation for change and for luck when it comes to science, engineering and technological advancement. He is a well known figure of the High Elves, the God whom they namely worship, though the majority of sentient races do include Sel'vhon in their holy rituals. Of the major races in the world it is only the Orcs and their Half Orc cousins who disregard the God of Progress, seeing technological advancement and science as weak alternatives to war and might. Traxock, God of Destruction (Neutral/Evil) Rival to the God of Progress and bringer of destruction of all kinds, Traxock is known to be the only Orc God. He is said to be a giant, three times the size of a regular Orc, and brings destruction to everything he touches with a might warhammer. Traxock is responsible for natural disasters, for the evils that bring about war and famine and flood, and for the bad luck that befouls the common folk, be it a loss of a crop or the death of the family pet. He is a ruthless God with no mercy even for those who worship him, though it is said that soon enough the technology and development of Sel'vhon will finally overcome Traxock and his damages to the mortal world will cease. All races appropriate Traxock into their religious beliefs, though usually in a negative manner (having someone to curse when the roof comes of the tavern due to a storm). Orcs, however, worship Traxock as their leader and true deity, admitting that his woes strike them as much as other races, but disregarding this fact as coincidence - as long as Traxock is damaging the other mortals, they care not for what he does to them. Valri'an, Goddess of War (Good/Neutral) A beautiful human Goddess plated in bronze armour and wielding a burning sword, Valri'an is one of the most noble and inspiring deities known to the mortal world. Different races and cultures see Valri'an as different things, but all trust her to join them in battle if their cause is righteous and just. Valri'an is responsible not for death or life, but for warfare and the carnage that comes with it. Blacksmiths call on her to bless their weapons, warriors call for her to bless them in battle, and victors thank her for her blade in their time of need. She is all knowing when it comes to strategy, tactics, the swinging of a blade and the drawing of a bow - anyone to engage in the art of war must have her blessing lest they be doomed to crumble under the boots of their foe. Valri'an is worshipped in all races and cultures to a degree, mostly focussed on by demographics as opposed to specific races. That is to say, warriors and great lords generally keep her more closely guarded in their prayers while lowly villagers barely pay her notice. Hu-tahn, God of Peace (Good) A human God, tall and well built with long flowing white hair, Hu-Tahn is of peace and virtue. He is usually depicted wearing white robes and holding a book in one hand, a quarterstaff in the other, and a crown of blue metal. He is naturally opposed to, but not enemies with, Valri’an and the pair are often included in the same prayer in times of war. Hu-tahn is known to be wise and responsible for the peace of the realm. His guiding hand, its said, will deliver those who are faithful away from disease and corruption and war, and to a life of peace and virtue. In times of war prayers are spoken to him, specifically by the common folk, in hopes of the God of Peace overthrowing his rival and bringing back prosperity to the world. The majority of sentient races include Hu-tahn in their prayers, save for those few who are considered as evil - their prayers in times of war are solely reserved for Valri'an. Prayers to the God of Peace come in the form of rituals, offerings and often communal ceremonies, asking for blessing and guidance through times of combat and war. Behl, God of Fertility (Good/Neutral) Seen often as a child, other times as a halfling, Bhel is the God of life and fertility. He is believed to have eternal youth as well as eternal life and is depicted as young, merry, and often forraging amongst the forests and jungles of the world with his spear and his bare feet. Bhel is responsible for the birth of new beings as well as the good health of their lives. He is said to only reward those Good of nature with healthy lives, cursing others such as Orcs and other monsters with hideous mutations and encumbrances as penance for their evil souls. Some often say that Bhel is the son of Atherea and that he is sometimes present at The Gates to congratulate those who lived a long, meaningful life. Bhel is seen as a minor deity, usually worshipped in conjunction with Atherea and Marula, and also on special occasions such as the birth of a child. He is disregarded by a lot of non-humanoid races, such as Orcs, half-orcs and dwarves. Jen'lhor, Goddess of Death (Neutral/Evil) Often said to be the dark sister of Zarugal, Jen'Lhor is a Drow Goddess responsible for death and decay. She is depicted, often aside the God of the Underworld, as a dark skinned elven woman with very a very seductive figure and scantly protective, black chainmail. She wields in both hands a scimitar of black metal and is said to seduce those unworthy of life into her trap before delivering them to Zarugal. Jen'lhor is mainly responsible for death and the reaping, though she has also come to be known for crimes such as adultery, rape, gambling and murder. The keeper of all mortal things unpleasant, Jen'lhor is often slandered as the Holy Harlot and her association to Zarugal often divides Drow from other cultural groups who oppose the vixen Goddess. Different cultural groups respect and acknowledge Jen'lhor, though very few openly worship or pray to her. Her doings are reserved to individuals who seek guidance or luck in their ways. On the field of battle she is often prayed to for mercy, by those wounded and seeking to end their pain - it's said this begging are usually never answered, resulting in cripples and amputees who are scarred for the rest of their days. Jen'lhor prefers a long, painful death. Olygeth, Goddess of the Oceans (Good/Neutral/Evil) Said to be a beautiful merwoman, Olygeth guards the oceans and rivers of the world with her crossbow and her stern nature. She is responsible for the nature of the world’s waters, from the calming swells to the vicious storms, and while she is a very gentle deity, she does not take kindly to those who disrespect her waters or the creatures within them. It is often said that Olygeth and Marula, the deity of nature, are always in competition to prove themselves superior to the other. This is how storms, droughts and other mishaps usually occur, thus prayers to one usually extend to the other as well. Olygeth is responsible for safe voyages, steady hauls by fishermen, and even the ending of great storms overland. The majority of races, if not all, include Olygeth in their regular worship. She is a vital party of the delicate ecosystem of Quaranth-Nar. Those who particularly keep her in their blessings, or hope for the opposite, are those merchants and fishermen who take to the oceans regularly. Marula, Goddess of Nature (Good/Neutral) Marula is another elven deity, dressed in a tunic of leaves and said to wander the treetops of forests with her longbow looking for those who defile her domain. She is the keeper of nature, the wild environments of the world and the creatures who live within them, and she does not take kindly to those who disrespect her natural order. The Goddess is responsible for the balance of power within the wild, among animals and sentient races, and also plays a hand in the control of natural disasters. She is usually called upon by hunters, foragers, travellers and those who find themselves lost in the wild. It's said that the deity will give mercy to those who genuinely deserve it, but only treats the ignorant with brutality. Many different races and cultures include Maurla in their prayers for different reasons, namely Druids, Rangers and the Wood Elves who live within her forests. She is seen as a generally 'good' Goddess and is well respected by most races as they fear her wroth. Heralni, Goddess of Knowledge (Good/Neutral/Evil) Heralni is said to be an owl who has the ability to morph into other creatures as she requires. She is wise, usually silent, and knows the truths of the world. Her impact on those who worship her is very subtle and often unknown, but it is said that she alone helps guide the world towards its future and, eventually, its end. Heralni is the Goddess of knowledge and is called upon in nearly every situation required - a drunkard in a game of wits, a scholar studying some ancient runes, a man remembering his mistresses name. She does not discriminate and rewards those who truly deserve it with the knowledge that they seek. The Owl deity is represented in the majority of 'civilised' religions, specifically worshipped and prayed to by scholars, magic users, rogues and leaders (in times of war and peace, from the Emperor to the lowly Captain). She is believed to have the answer to any question you could ask, and it is only the way in which you ask that matters. Chanahrooten, God of Gold (Good/Neutral/Evil) The cheekiest of the Gods, know for his sick sense of humour and his careless blessings, Chanahrooten is a halfling deity who is depicted to run around naked, save for his hooded cloak made of pure gold, and stab at those who deserve it with his golden dagger. Some folk, depending on how much they've drunk, assure anyone who listens that the small Chanahrooten actually shits gold. Chanahrooten is responsible for wealth, fortune, and luck of all varieties. He is usually prayed to on special occasions, such as trying to find employment or playing a high stakes game of Goliath or Tauron. He is said to often reward those who pray to him with the opposite of what they ask, purely for his enjoyment, so many scorn the God and disregard his presence in the world. The small halfling is worshipped by, or at least included within the religion of, the majority of sentient races in the world. He is looked down upon amongst the High Elves and some higher, more noble levels of Human societies, but otherwise is an all round deity that most people love (or love to hate).